


ArchAngel

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Business AU, Erotica, F/M, NSFW, Smut, series au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: Natalie was good at maintain her cover. Regardless of whether she was in a public setting or out in the middle of nowhere, she was just good at not being seen.  Nat knew that her scent would give her away if she was stalking an Alpha.  And John Winchester was one such Alpha.  He worked for a research company dedicated to making the quality of life better for those with the Alpha and Omega genes.  But Nat knew there was something else going on.  It was the story of a lifetime.  But now he was missing.





	ArchAngel

Natalie was good at maintain her cover. Regardless of whether she was in a public setting or out in the middle of nowhere, she was just good at not being seen.

She had the essentials, camera, notebook, mini-recorder, suppressants. And with the Omega’s take-none attitude, Nat was readily mistaken for a beta.

It wasn’t that there was a stigma surrounding the Omega gene, far from it, as it was extremely prevalent. But Nat knew that her scent would give her away if she was stalking an Alpha.

And John Winchester was one such Alpha.

He worked for ArchAngel Inc. A research company dedicated to making the quality of life better for those with the Alpha and Omega genes. But Nat knew there was something else going on. It was the story of a lifetime. Her lifetime.

But now he was missing.

Nat had managed to track John down to Jericho, California. But had lost him at some point during the night. Carefully she picked the lock on his motel room, and slipped inside. He hadn’t been missing long, the room still had the overwhelming Alpha scent about it. It was a scent that she could probably track, except John’s Marine Corps training had taught him how to cover his trail.

Instead, Nat did what she was good at doing. She started to rummage through the contents of his motel room. Looking over newspaper clippings and other oddities. She pulled out her camera and started snapping pictures of the entire room. There was no way she would get the full idea of the rooms content with a single pass.

When she was just about finished scanning the room, she detected John’s scent. She froze dead in her tracks. He would know she was here if he walked in, he had scented her before. Then she realized that his scent wasn’t right. It was Alpha, and Winchester, but it was two distinct people. Men that were related to John.

His sons. Nat realized with slight relief. She could hide and her suppressants would likely keep her hidden. She went to the bathroom linen closet and squeezed in. Then as an after thought, turned on her little recorder.

The Winchester sons opened the door to the motel in much the same way she had, and began mulling around looking for clues of their father’s whereabouts. They apparently didn’t know where he was either. Nat had seen Dean before in John’s company, but his younger son had not been present in the time that she had been trailing John. Apparently Dean had retrieved him from college when John fell off the company radar.

“I don’t think he’s been here for a couple days at least.” Dean says as he lifted some food to his face to get a scent off it and winced. He cocked his head as he sniffed the air, and Nat realized belatedly that she had touched that item. He seemed to push it off as his imagination and she barely contained the sigh of relief.

“Salt, cats-eye shells…he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in..” Sam spoke from in the room. 

“All right. Why don’t you, uh, see if you can find an address, I’m gonna get cleaned up.” Dean said after a minute of looking around. Then he walked toward the shower next to where Nat was hiding.

Nat stayed stuffed in the little closet as Dean got into the shower, washing off that God awful smell. As Sam laid on the bed and starting to doze off, she proceeded to sneak out of the room, allowing herself to snap a picture of the younger, sleeping brother, before darting for the door. She was making her way from the motel to back up her snooped information when she saw a patrol car. 

Frozen in place, Nat contemplated her options. She needed to follow Sam and Dean to John. ArchAngel often used less than legitimate means to get the information and the people that they wanted. It was likely that if Sam and Dean were seen by the police, they would be arrested. If she intervened with the police, she could be arrested or her pictures could be taken. If she intervened with the brothers they would know she was on their trail, or worse.

She didn’t have long to make a decision as Dean started to walk out of the motel room. He glanced around, not really seeing Natalie, as his eyes landed on the police officers. They took off in his direction, as he pulled out his cellphone. She assumed he was warning Sam, since he didn’t move to get away from the police.

“So, fake U.S. Marshals. Fake credit cards. You got anything that is real?” The sheriff asked smugly.

“My boobs.” The young Alpha retorted with a shit eating grin. Then he was being handcuffed and taken away. Unlike the officers approaching the front of the motel room, Nat was able to see Sam slip out the back of the room through a window. At least the cops weren’t getting both brothers. Her chances at finding John weren’t completely gone. Nat would need to let Sam figure some things out for himself. If he was able to find their target, maybe they would lead her to John. For now, she would focus on Dean.

It was hours later when she was finally able to get through the busy police station. She slipped into the viewing room and saw Dean sitting at a table thumbing his was though a small leather bound book. She viewed the playback of his first police interview, and found the information that she wanted. Quickly, she disabled the cameras in his room, and destroyed the hard drive in the viewing room.

“Hello, Dean. I hear you are in a bit of a predicament.” She said the words with as much confidence as she could muster. He was after all an Alpha and she was now alone with him.

“I see that when the old fat guy routine didn’t work they sent in the pretty Beta to try and coax me. Don’t worry I don’t know anything that I haven’t already said.”

Nat leaned across the table to lower the book from Dean’s hands, allowing it to sit on the table and show the page she was interested in.

“I know that you know more than you are letting on.” She whispered huskily. Dean was enraptured by the view she was giving him of her breasts. They were two of her many assets. But then he inhaled deeply.

“You’re not a beta.” He looked startled, but not as startled as Nat. “You’re the Omega I scented in the motel room earlier. You had been through my dad’s things. Who are you?” 

Nat was done with this line of questioning. She wasn’t about to sit here any longer, for him to figure out what her interests were. There was a commotion going on outside, apparently something was going on out there that she didn’t know about.

She turned to look out and get a view, but Dean stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, while the other held her arms down. He scented her bare neck, then rubbed his throat against hers. Nat whimpered, powerless to stop the Alpha holding her. Then his teeth grazed her.

“I’ll see you soon, ‘Mega.” He muttered against her ear, before letting her drop like a sack of potatoes as he left the room quickly.

She had stood in the police station for an infinite second as the Alpha command and scent had enveloped her every fiber. Now Nat was walking down the dark interstate alone. Following the scent that she had to follow. She approached a deserted house with a black car pulled through part of it, and collapsed on the ground.

The Winchester brothers walked out of the house escorting the Omega their dad had been sent to retrieve and put her into the trunk. Sam saw Nat first rushing over to her to see if she was injured.

“Dude, what the hell?” Sam asked as he scented Dean all over her shaking body. Convulsions wracked Nat’s body as the younger Alpha tried his best not to touch her. “Your scent is all over her. I don’t remember you having time for a groupie.”

“What?” Dean asked as he closed the trunk on the black Impala. “Oh her, no she has been following us since Dad’s motel room. She approached me at the police station right before I broke out, but I didn’t have time to ask her questions then. Why is she shaking like that?” He asked walking over to kneel next to Sam.

“You commanded her, didn’t you?” Sam asked understanding dawning as he rolled his eyes.

“Well yeah. I didn’t have a lot of time.” Dean responded looking confused.

“Put your jacket on her, and get her into the car. I’ll help you fix this, then you have to get me back to school.” Sam said, Dean did what he was told, then they all piled into the car.

“So what the hell is going on with her.” Dean asked as they were on the road.

“She needs your scent.” Sam said frustrated. “When you scented her, you did this to her. I just hope that her sleeping against you will be enough.”

“Son of a bitch.” Dean muttered, then was silent for the rest of the ride back to Stanford as the woman slept cradled against his black Henley.

“Call me if you find him?” Sam asked as the arrived at Sam’s apartment. Dean nodded. “And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?”

“Yeah, all right.” Dean muttered as Sam got out of the car to head in. “You know we made one hell of a team back there.” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam agreed. Dean departed preparing to deal with the woman who had slept soundly against his body for the whole trip back, when out of the blue he saw smoke.

He raced into Sam’s apartment to see his brother’s girlfriend dead, and the apartment catching fire. Dean was able to get Sam back out to the Impala before the flames engulfed that part of the building.

“We’ve got work to do.” Sam said as he closed the now empty trunk of the Impala, and the brothers approached the stirring Omega in the front seat.


End file.
